A Ferret Situation
by Reiven
Summary: Gen-fic. What’s this? Someone has a ferret in their trousers? Kai walks in, notices the mysterious ‘bulge’ under the sheets and gets aroused, oh my. Tyson really should learn to close the window at night.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters.

**Summary**: (One Shot) What's this? Someone has a ferret in their trousers? Kai walks in, notices the mysterious 'bulge' under the sheets and gets aroused,oh my. Tyson really should learn to close the window at night.

**A/N**: There are slight sexual connotations between Kai and Tyson ... or rather by Kai because everyone knows that deep down, he's just a big pervert, but we still love you Kai! I also tried a different writing style for this story.

**A Ferret Situation**

* * *

In the darkness of the night, beneath the shadow of the full moon casting a glow over the lifeless town, a sole creature stirred; slinked through the small cracks in the walls and ran as fast as it's little feet could carry it across the deserted road. It's beady black eyes snapping from left to right, looking for any trace of movement, and sign of impending danger.

The coldness of the atmosphere, the dampness of the streets from the heavy rain that fell upon the city disturbed it. There was no small opening that offered any kind of warmth, nor any inviting body heat too keep it warm from the unsympathetic chill that night brought.

One kilometre, two … who knows how long or far it had travelled; away from the homely forests where it dwelled, or escaped the clutches of a rowdy two-year old that called themselves it's owner.

No … it was not meant to be owned, be in possession of or to be called cute, cuddly names that mirrored none of the ferociousness within. No, the place it belonged was in the wild, with it's own species. Where it possessed the ability to mate, to become the alpha-male of the pack and not some squeeze toy for a human that could not find any other meaning in their pitiful life.

The ferret was it's own being. It belonged to no one.

A sudden gush of wind forced it into the first crack in the wall it encountered. Shivering, cold and homeless. It yearned for the feel of warmth against its white fur. The comfort of knowing that death was not just around the corner, waiting for its time to strike like the many unfortunate encounters it had had with those darned cats. Did they not know that a ferret was no common house rat?

Suddenly, the depthless black eyes spotted the moving shadows from within a thin curtain. The bright light of the room was as inviting to as a flame was to a moth. Light meant that there were humans dwelling there. Humans meant that there was food, and more importantly, warmth.

Making up its mind, the ferret rushed towards the building; its sharp claws digging into the concrete, latching onto any possible ledge to pull itself to where the human was. It took forever but when the window finally came into reach, the whole trouble was worth it.

Crawling inside through the small gap between the window and the sill, it sniffed around, seeking out any scent of a predator; but only found that the room held a particular stench that could only be a cross between something that came out of the kitchen, and something that came out of a humans' digestive organs. In it's small, ferret mind, it suspected that the culprit was the mass of tangles, lumps and inhuman growls coming from the bed.

Curious, it skittered over to investigate; taking its time in sniffing and studying the strange creature. It looked like a human, and yet did not sound or smell like one. All of a sudden, the odd being made a loud grunting noise and rolled over to the left, causing a mini-sized quake that almost lead to the ferret's demise. Taking much offence by his actions, its mind started thinking up a suitable retribution. After all, hell hath no fury like a ferret scorned.

This blue haired monstrosity didn't seem aware that that his impending doom was in sight and continued the steady rhythm of snores. However, much to his fortune, the pull of the warmth that the insides of the blanket offered seemed much to tempting to the ferret for it to be ignored. It crawled in, sniffing around the small hole for any danger, when there wasn't, it continued in.

Walking the tight, dark path, it noticed that the blue creature seemed to emit a very comforting feel. That was until he reached, what seemed to be the length of the creatures' body, and noticed a small, cave-like opening. Taking a chance, it dared itself in. And possible as it was, it was even warmer and caused an immense feel of security washed over it. Finding the edge of the deep cave, and a few bulges where it lay, the ferret curled up and napped.

Unbeknownst to him, another of the creature chose that exact time to sudden waltz in, his long white cape discarded somewhere and in his hand was a steaming cup of hot coffee. Tired, cranky and unable to sleep, the caffeine served as a good companion.

The truth was, he had just been shocked awake after having the horrific nightmare that he and the monstrosity sleeping in the bed were actually siblings. Oh the horror. It still sends shivers up his spine whenever he thinks about it. Thus, not only was the coffee extra strong, there was a little extra shot added in to help ease the anxiety.

On another note, how he and the boy had ended up bunking together was an answer unknown even to him. The fact that Rei had suddenly come down with the chicken pox and indirectly infected Max and Kenny with it was no plausible reason. He would have chosen the chicken pox any day … so what if he had already been infected with it when he was small … so what if the scratching had almost driven him to insanity … besides, it's said that you can only get infected once in your life … except in Bryan's case. It had come to his knowledge that the boys had been infected three times over the course of his entire life. Poor sucker. Though truthfully, Kai held no sympathy for the boy.

Passing by the bed where that immature brat he had forced to associate with was lying, practically dead, he could not help but notice the … the … nah … it couldn't be … could it? No, it must be the alcohol taking its effect, yeah that was definitely it, even though the cup was practically untouched.

There was no way that _Tyson_ would be endowed with something like that! Wait a minute. Did it just move? There it goes again!

How could Kai not have noticed this before? Besides the fact that he pays Tyson less than a two second glance, and that's when he's in a good mood.

Shit. It just shot up! And … seems to be staring through Kai.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Kai couldn't help but unconsciously stare wide-eyed, mouth slightly agape. The bulge seemed to be swaying from left to right, slow and steadily. It was as if it was trying to hypnotize Kai with the slow movements, and Kai found his eyes unable to look away. It was indeed … one of the wonders of the world, and this was _Tyson_ he was talking about. He'd never be able to look at the boy the same way again.

Kai suddenly felt the dryness in his throat, the steadily increasing rhythm of his heart and he felt a movement in his own trousers. God, it was arousing. Even the fact that a somewhat inhuman sound was coming from the boy in question did not deter the fact that for the first time, Kai found something interesting in Tyson … or rather … on him.

The no longer steaming cup in hand was forgotten, placed on the table to succumb to the chill of the air. His feet brought him forward, one foot in front of the other until he stood right at the foot of the bed; red eyes staring straight at the unknowing boy. He swallowed another lump, fists clenched at his sides and feeling that his heart was just about to jump out his throat. He thought he heard a small growl coming from Tyson's bulge, but just brushed it off as the effects of the alcohol he had poured into his coffee, even though he had had none of it.

Should he? This was Tyson he was talking about. If it were Tala or Rei … or Bryan or even Robert, it would have been a completely different story. For one thing, they did not remind him of a giant cheeseburger with legs, nor did they annoy him to no end, with the exception of Bryan, but he was just plain annoying … on second though, he decided to strike the prospect of Bryan and him clear out of his memory bank. Having said that, he didn't really feel like putting up with Robert's uppity attitude or even attempt to pull that stick out of his high-fidelity ass. That just left him with Tala and Rei; unfortunately neither one was present to help him out of his current predicament.

There was movement coming from Tyson again, and Kai has the distinct feeling that if it were not for the thin blankets and the confinements of the trousers, it would probably have lunged at him. That thought disturbed him somehow.

Throwing all caution to the wind, Kai swallowed his pride and allowed stimulation to take over before crawling slowly towards Tyson, his eyes continued to stay trained on the boy. Halting when he was right next to the sleeping boy, he gulped. Hand reached over the blanket to where the tower stood, overlooking the white scenery.

He could feel the sweat start to accumulate on his palm, at the same time; droplets began rolling down the side of his face, dripping onto the sheets. There was a sense of nervousness that enveloped him, the adrenaline rush of knowing that he's probably doing something that he should not and to someone he should not be doing it to. God, the excitement was killing him.

He felt his fingers brush up against it and he stiffened. It felt so soft … and a bit sharp. In fact, it was starting to hurt, like he had been bitten. Actually, it was still hurting, and Kai found that he could not pull his finger away without causing the pain to double. He had to bite his lip to keep from shouting in pain.

Tyson's little buddy was biting him!

It was not possible. He should _not_ have poured that alcohol into his coffee!

There was a slight growl coming from beneath the sheets and Kai visibly stiffened. He had to get loose, quickly; otherwise, he was doomed to spend the rest of his life humiliated. As an outcast! He'd never be accepted into society again if people found out about this. Not that he particularly cared about the 'accepted into society' part but it was the 'people finding out' part that really bothered him.

What would Tala say? What would Bryan say? He could imagine what they would say, really, and none of it favoured him in any way.

In his dazed state, imagining his impending doom at the words of his 'friends', he did not notice that the little creature had let go if his finger, as if it had found something else more interesting. Fortunately for Kai, he would soon be grateful that it had been his finger as the casualty, very soon, in fact, when he heard a literal _crush_ sound before Tyson's eyelids flew open and his eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. His face turned a very unflattering shade of purple and when he opened his mouth, a shout so pained, so full of agony escaped his lips.

The sound rang around the room, escaped the between the cracks and resounded in the building. The occupants of the room switched on their lights to look for the source of the pained shriek.

Kai could only sit quietly, eyes wide while looking at the form of Tyson rolling around on the floor. His hands seemed to be grabbing a very unfortunate appendage. Kai could only winch.

All of a sudden, a small white blur rushing out from under the blankets caught his attention and me managed to shoot his good hand out to grab it.

So … it was a ferret.

A ferret …

… A ferret!

It had just been damn ferret! But instead of the overwhelming feeling of anger or amusement Kai had expected himself to feel, he only found himself lost in the sweeping darkness of embarrassment. All this time, it was a ferret. He had aroused himself with a ferret! Boy, his conscience would never let him live it down.

Only moments later did his mind finally return to the moans of Tyson when he heard a couple of thundering footsteps and Max, Rei and Kenny bursts through the door, spots and all.

Shit. What was he going to say? He was about to touch one of his (hated) teammates? He had aroused himself with the possibility that Tyson … nah, he should have known that it was improbable. No. He had to tell them the truth … the whole truth … a ferret had taken a chomp out of Tyson's little buddy. Yeah, that'll leave an ever-lasting scar in all of their minds. Not that Kai cared. After all, Kai didn't care about anything. Except, maybe, the owie on his little finger. Darn that blasted ferret!

But … he did look kind off cute … no, what was he thinking? He was Kai Hiwatari, ice king extraordinaire. But just looking into its beady little eyes. That cute face, the softness of the fur brushing against the palm of his hand; the way it looked into Kai's eyes with its own, begging him not to throw it out into the cold, cruel world. At that moment, Kai was touched, and came to the decision that, though people perceived him as heartless and cruel, which he was most of the time, he wasn't really all that cruel to animals, especially ones that were as cute as the little beast in his grasp … besides, anything that can cause pain to Tyson was okay in his book.

Poor Tyson, Kai half expected him to be impotent by the nights end. Even though he hated Tyson, he could relate to the boys' pain, he too was a man after all. Besides, he needed a distraction to get his mind off of thinking of what might have happened had the ferret not shown its true colours …or rather, it's sharp teeth.

Yes, that was indeed a good decision. Thus, Kai came to the decision to name his new little buddy, Buddy … in memory of Tyson's little buddy, of course.

Kai and Buddy then lived happily ever after, while enjoying the pleasure of seeing Tyson's pain. Life sucked after all, he just had to learn to deal with it … and exercise the practice of underwear using at night, and to never leave the window open, in case something unfortunate decided to waltz in. Tyson had to learn many things, really, but Kai had no intention of teaching him. He had Buddy now, and that's all that mattered. Maybe he'd let him loose in Bryan's room sometime. He knew for a fact that Bryan didn't even know the meaning of underwear.

Now there's a thought …

**

* * *

**

The End.

This was just a spur of the moment thing I conjured up in the bathroom. For some reason, which having another of my daydreams, I started thinking of slash, which lead me to think of Draco and that subsequently brought out the topic of ferrets and, I don't know, the thought of Tyson just suddenly popped up. I'm quite pleased with it though.

Constructive criticisms are welcomed.


End file.
